Mi Familia Vampirica?
by yuhai.cloud
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si un día despertarás y tus padres te digieran “eres adoptada”? Para Hermione no fue una sensación grata… más aun si tu verdadera familia es un poco NO convencional.
1. Cap 1: ¿¡qué soy que?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling, lo único mío es la trama del fic y dos personajes.

Sumary: ¿Qué sentirías si un día despertarás y tus padres te digieran "eres adoptada"?

Para Hermione no fue una sensación grata… más aun si tu verdadera familia es un poco NO convencional.

* * *

**Mi familia... vampírica?  
By krissel**

**[*]**

**

* * *

  
**

Cap 1: ¿¡qué soy que!?

Mi vida no es lo que se dice "perfecta", pero soy feliz. Yo soy muy estudiosa y por ello no tengo muchos amigos, bueno en realidad solo tengo dos: Janeth y Jeremi, son gemelos y mis mejores amigos.

Janeth es muy linda y se viste muy bien, casi todos los días viene a mi casa por las mañanas a decirme que ponerme, sabe mucho de moda, a veces me cuesta creer que tenga mi edad; en cuanto a Jeremi es muy inteligente e igualmente guapo, además le encanta el arte, pero en especial le lusta el dibujar y componer musica.

Y junto con mi familia, componían mi mundo, pero entonces sucedió… ¡SOY UNA BRUJA! ¡Si! ¡Que maravilla! Esa fue la más grande sorpresa de mi vida… _o al menos eso pensé entonces._

Mi vida tuvo que empezar de nuevo, tenía miles de cosas que descubrir sobre el mundo de los magos, además me dijeron que fui aceptada en "El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería", una escuela para aprender a ser una bruja. Fue entonces que me detuve, Janeth y Jeremi, mis únicos amigos, no podrían venir, y lo primero que pensé fue "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar", mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad se había roto.

No quería empezar en una nueva escuela donde sería de nuevo, la niña de la que todos se burlaran y se reirían, además no tendría a sus mejores amigos para ayudarla, como los había tenido siempre, ya había decidido… No iría a Hogwarts.

Si, eso había sonado mejor en su cabeza, de cuando se lo dijo a ellos.

* * *

"Herms tienes que ir es una gran oportunidad" decía Jeremi camino a la clase de biología

"cierto, que escuela aparece de la nada, te da una beca y luego dices que no vas a ir solo por que no conoces a nadie. Jeremi y yo te pedimos que vayas, ¡por favor!"dijo Janeth

"¿por que quieren que vaya con tanta insistencia? Además no es como si fuera la gran cosa" respondió Hermione

"oh, Herms ¿Estás segura de esto?" insistía mucho Janeth, en realidad parecía un poco preocupada.

"por supuesto. Vamos ya va empezar la clase y ya sabes como es la Prof. Cleevon " decía Hermione con mas convicción de la que sentía. Pensando ¿_Por qué no? Mi familia sabe mi secreto por que debería ocultárselo a las dos únicas personas de mi edad que siempre han estado aquí para mí._

Así que, esa misma semana se los diría, ella tan solo esperaba que lo tomaran bien, no soportaría la idea de perderlos, no a ellos.

"Jeri, hay algo importante que debo decirles" dijo Hermione hablándoles por teléfono

"¿pasó algo Herms? ¿estás bien?"

"si, claro no es tan serio solo.. mm.. que tal si nos vemos en el parque y hacemos un picnic, ahí les diré todo"

"seguro, nos vemos allá. Y Hermione? " respondió Jeremi

"Si, Jeri?"dijo una sonriente castaña al otro lado del teléfono

"NO vuelvas a decirme "Jeri"

"lo que digas Jeri, nos vemos a las dos" y colgó, en ese momento Hermione perdió cualquier miedo de decepcionarlos, seguro que les encantaría la idea.

* * *

Ese mismo día a las dos, Hermione fue emocionada al parque, ella nunca les había ocultado algo a sus amigos y ahora después de todas esas mentirillas, se los podría decir, de nuevo sin secretos como siempre. Y como era una ocasión especial llevo consigo su pequeña recolecta de dulces, aunque claro a escondidas de sus padres, quienes nunca permitirían que ella siquiera los probará.

"¡Herms, por aquí!" la recibió una sonriente Janeth

"!Jan, Jeri!" dijo Hermione llegando hasta donde estaban

"Hermione Granger te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así" fue lo primero que Jeremi dijo nada mas Hermione los alcanzo

"oh, vamos jeri jaja si te queda perfecto jaja" decía Janeth a coro con las risas de Hermione

"que me dices tu Jan?" le recordó Jeremi

"nada, me gusta" dijo sacando la lengua Janeth

Después de ello acomodaron su comida y se dispusieron a hacer su picnic.

"Herms, ¿que era eso tan importante que querías decirnos?" manifestó insistente Jeremi

"pues… yo solo… ¡decidí ir a Hogwarts!" dijo Hermione y claro con lo bien que se le da eso de mentir, léase el sarcasmo, no tardo en convencer a sus amigos

"¡Eso es genial Herms!" inmediatamente respondió Janeth, y con amigos nos referimos claro a la ingenua de Janeth, quien creería si alguien le digieran que esta lloviendo aun estando parada ella afuera.

" ¡si, fantástico! Pero, eso no es lo que querías decirnos, ¿cierto?"dijo Jeremi suspicaz como siempre

"tienes razón, yo.. para empezar, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y quiero que sepan esto por que no hay alguien con quien quiera compartir esto mas que ustedes… chicos ¡soy una bruja!" finalmente soltó hermione.

"jaja siempre supe que había algo mágico en ti" como siempre Jan rompió el incomodo silencio divertida.

"si, herms es increíble" se le unió Jeremi

"y… y entonces Hogwarts es…" dijo ansiosa Janeth

"si es una escuela de magia" respondió antes incluso de que preguntara

"¡Ah! ¡Genial!" se sobresalto Janeth

"y Herms ¿segura de que puedes decirnos esto?" preguntó inseguro Jeremi

"¡ah! Jeri siempre arruinando el momento" le reclamó Janeth

"jaja no, el tiene razón, aun no se si puedo decirles, pero mi familia lo sabe así que pensé que no sería problema" respondió divertida Hermione, aunque muy dentro suyo un mar de dudas se debatía en su interior.

Por un lado no pudo creer que se lo tomaran tan bien, en realidad ni los había sorprendido, mientras que por otro lado, ellos son sus mejores amigos que mas esperaba de las personas que habían estado con ella _prácticamente siempre_, también estaba lo que había dicho Jan: _"siempre supe que había algo mágico en ti",_ en realidad ella lo sabría. No tenía ni idea de que pensar, pero ya luego tendría tiempo para eso, por ahora era mejor divertirse con Jan y Jeri.

Así fue como Hermione paso sus vacaciones de verano antes de su primer año en Hogwarts, donde conocería a grandes amigos y viviría peligrosas aventuras, pero nada la prepararía para lo que estaba apunto de descubrir.

....**.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos, les traigo una historia que llevaba mucho rondando en mi mente jeje y como me encantan las historias de vampiros :D.**

**Empecé poniendo algo así como una introducción y para incluir a dos personajes que tendrán relevancia en la historia mas adelante jeje creo que ya se imaginaran por que ;p Pero prometo que el próximo será más largo. Palabra de Scout :D**

**Lo siento si esperaban que le revelara a Herms su "secreto" en este capitulo, pero aun es muy pronto :) **

**y ya se, ya se el cap dice **¿¡qué soy que!? **Pero se refería a que descubrió que era una bruja :D**

…**. Y también para hacerlos pensar que ya sabría sobre su "otra vida" jajaja los engañe?**

**Ya saben que son libres de dejar un Review ¡¡eso me haría muy feliz!!**


	2. Cap 2: Conociendo Amigos y no tan Amigos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling, lo único mío es la trama del fic y dos personajes.

Sumary: ¿Qué sentirías si un día despertarás y tus padres te digieran "eres adoptada"?

Para Hermione no fue una sensación grata… más aun si tu verdadera familia es un poco NO convencional

**Mi familia... vampírica?  
By krissel**

Cap 2. Conociendo Amigos y no tan Amigos

Para Hermione este día era tan emocionante, finalmente iría a Hogwarts, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan asustada, tendría que enfrentarse a todo ella sola, pero sabía que podía hacerlo después de todo ¿qué tan diferente podría ser esta escuela de las demás? Mala elección para dar animo. Ella a penas y había podido encajar en su primera escuela, y solo por que Jan y Jeri estaban ahí para ayudarla de no ser por ellos, no sabía que habría sido de ella.

"Hermione, hija, tus amigos están aquí" dijo la Sra. Granger entrando en la habitación con dos rubios de ojos verdes.

"¡Herms!" dijieron a la vez

"¡Jan, Jeri!" dijo una sorprendida Hermione "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Pues, imaginábamos que necesitabas un poco de ayuda" de forma inocente le dijo Jan

"si, venimos a darte ánimo" dijo sonriendo Jeremi

"no, él vino a arte ánimo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a arreglar tu ropa y a ti"

"oh, oh. ¿Jeri?" dijo una muy asustada

"lo siento Herms, ahora sabes por que necesitabas ánimo" se disculpaba Jeremi mientras Hermione comenzaba a correr alrededor de la habtitación

"jaja, ven aquí Hermy, no te pasara nada, jajaja nada que no te vaya a gustar" dijo persiguiendo a Hermione mientras reía malévolamente.

Después de esa relativamente corta persecución, que lógicamente Hermione perdió, Jan comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Hermione, increíblemente no fue tan difícil, solo hacía falta algo de esto otro poco de aquello y voála bellos rizos por doquier, en cuanto al resto, Jan dejo que Hermione conservará "algunas" de sus ropas, llenando su baúl de vestidos y ropa femenina, lo cual le pareció ridículo sabiendo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaría usando el uniforme, además de que la regañó, diciendo que no podía aceptar toda esa ropa, por que hasta llegaba a pensar que tal vez un baúl no sería suficiente, pero con lo terca que es Jan, no tuvo más opción que aceptarla. Después de ello sus amigos le quitaron cualquier miedo y duda que se le cruzará por la cabeza, solo tenía que ser ella misma lo demás se arreglaría por si solo según ellos.

Ya en la estación no pudo evitar el sentimiento melancólico la llenará después de despedirse de sus padres, ahora debía despedirse de sus amigos.

"¡Jan, Jeri! Chicos, los extrañaré muchísimo" Decía Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

"Vamos Herms seguro te divertirás muchísimo" respondía Jan

"Además seguiremos en contacto, no te librarás de nosotros tan fácil" le advirtió Jeremi

"Jeri, ustedes serían lo ultimo que quisiera perder" decía medio llorando Hermione

"Entonces debes prometer que pase lo qué pase, nos contarás todo lo que vivas allá o no te dejaré subir al tren" le dijo Jan.

"jaja esta bien prometido" quitándose las lagrimas escurridizas que se le habían escapado, y aunque Hermione lo tomo en broma, Jan y Jeri tenían ordenes de no dejarla ir sin que prometiera eso, suerte no tuvieron problemas, quien sabe lo que hubieran hecho "ya es hora debo subir al tren o podría perderlo, ¡los quiero mucho!, ¡nos veremos pronto!"

"ve con cuidado y más te vale regresar completa, ok?" le advirtió Jeremi

"y no lo olvides, relájate y se tu misma, todo ira bien" le dijo Jan y Hermione partió hacia el

Una vez entregado su equipaje fue en busca de un vagón vacío y no tardo mucho encontrarlo, se sentó y espero a que el tren avanzara, más pronto otra niña apareció.

"Hola, ¿puedo viajar contigo?" le preguntó la niña con una sonrisa

"claro, no tienes que preguntar" contesto la castaña.

"gracias, mucho gusto mi nombre es Luna Lovegood" le dijo dándole un repentino abrazo, inmediatamente le cayó bien era muy alegre y hasta parecía recordarle a Jan, tal vez era el cabello rubio.

"un placer, Hermione Granger" correspondiendo rápidamente el abrazo

"¡Hermione que nombre más bonito!" le dijo alegremente

"¿en serio? yo pienso que es un poco raro, a mi me gusta el tuyo, Luna suena mucho más bonito" sin mucha convicción Hermione

"mm.. si no te parce que tal si te digo mmm.. Hermy o Herms"

"jaja así me dicen mis amigos, me llaman Herms"

"¿entonces puedo llamarte Herms?" dijo luna

"claro ahora somos amigas" respondió Hermione

"disculpen ¿les importa si las acompaño?" pregunto un chico en la entrada del vagón, parecía muy tímido.

"adelante, siéntate" le dijo sonriendo Herms

"hola yo soy Luna y ella es Herms" le dijo apenas se sentó el chico

"mi nombre es Neville mucho gusto" respondió Neville un poco bajo, en eso se escucha un _croac_ de su bolsillo. "ah, si. El es Trevor es mi mascota"

"vaya es muy lindo, es la primera vez que veo uno tan de cerca" le dijo Hermione

"si, lo es. Todos los animales son lindos" afirmo Luna

"dime Luna ¿tu tienes mascota?" le pregunto Hermione

"no tengo solo una, vivo en una especie de bosque así que todos los animales que viven ahí son como mis mascotas" contesto después con una mirada distraída

"Niños, ¿quieren algo del carrito?" les interrumpió la señora que vende golosinas

"No, muchas gracias" le dijeron Herms y Neville por que luna estaba mirando por la ventana y parecía muy distraída y mientras se iba Trevor salto de donde Neville a fuera por el pasillo siguiendo el carrito de golosinas

"¡¿Y Trevor?!" grito Neville cuando descubrió que no estaba Trevor

"¿Qué sucede Neville?" le pregunto Herms preocupada por su inesperada reacción

"Trevor se ha escapado" le dijo Neville angustiado

"Vayamos a buscarlo, no pudo irse saltando tan lejos ¡Luna, Luna!" la zarandeo Hermione y Luna despertó de su ensoñación "vamos hay que ayudar a Neville a encontrar a Trevor"

"¡claro! Dividámonos. Neville, tu y yo a la Izquierda y Herms a la Derecha" dijo Luna e inmediatamente empezaron a buscar a Trevor.

_Después de 10 minutos_

"¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? ¡vamos! ¡trevor!" decía Herms buscando por todo el corredor y estaba segura no estaba ahí, seria mejor buscar en cada vagón y preguntar si alguien lo había visto. "espero que Nev y Luna tengan mejor suerte que yo."

Y al tiempo que iba preguntando por Trevor también conoció a varios estudiantes que serían sus compañeros ese año. Había un chico llamado Theodore, parecía algo callado pero fue muy educado con ella, pero el no había visto a Trevor, si no lo estuviera buscando, le hubiera gustado quedarse a hacerle compañía. Siguió pasando por los vagones y le llamo la atención un grupo de chicos de grado superior, eran dos pelirrojos y un moreno, los chicos pelirrojos ¡eran gemelos!, pero en comparación con Jan y Jeri, ellos eran muy unidos entre sí, si mal no recordaba se llamaban Fred y George, lamentablemente tampoco lo habían visto. Seguía preguntando en cada vagón, le pregunto a unas chicas de Ravenclaw de segundo grado y a unos Gryffindor de cuarto, pero su suerte seguía igual, hasta se topo con unos alumnos de primero como ella, eran muy engreídos y parecían ser del tipo bravucones, ella trato de pasarlos sin inmutarse pero, ese rubiecito no le dio el paso.

"Muévete. Bloqueas mi camino" le dijo el rubio

"Se dice por favor. Y en todo caso tú deberías ser el que se mueva. Las damas van primero" le respondió la castaña algo molesta

"si, bien. No pienso utilizar mis modales con alguien inferior como tu" dijo el muy prepotente, con sus amigotes riéndose a sus espaldas. Eso no se quedaba ahí, si algo aprendió en su antigua escuela era defenderse de tipos como ese.

"vaya, dime ¿tienes un cerebrito detrás de esa gran frente o el tamaño de tu ego no deja espacio en tu mente para formular un insulto mejor" le remato Hermione, con lo que todos se quedaron callados y el rubio acabo rojo por la humillación, ¡nadie le hablaba asi. "bueno, me voy ya no vaya ser que lo que tengas sea contagioso" dijo Hermione alejándose por el pasillo del tren.

Bien esa discusión solo fue una pérdida de tiempo y aun no encontraba al sapo de Neville, sería mejor cambiarse con el uniforme ahora y después seguir buscando, pronto llegarían a la estación.

Y en cuanto se hubo vestido continuo recorriendo los vagones del largo tren de Hogwarts, hasta que llego a un compartimiento abierto, le pareció increíble la cantidad de dulces que había allí, ¡parecía que le hubieran comprado el carrito entero a la señora de los dulces! Dentro estaban dos chicos de primero un pelirrojo y un moreno.

"disculpen, ¿han visto pasar a un sapo por aquí? Mis amigos y yo los buscamos" les pregunto a ambos la chica

"No" fue lo que inmediatamente respondió el pelirrojo.

"Gracias, de todas formas. Lamento haberlos interrumpido" le agradeció la castaña con amago de irse pero al notar que aun no llevaban sus uniformes, se detuvo a decirles. "Deberían ponerse los uniformes, parece que llegaremos a la estación pronto"

"Tienes razón, gracias. Si llegamos a ver a tu sapo, te lo haremos saber" fue lo que dijo el pelinegro y apenas iba a decir que no era su sapo cuando volvió a hablar "Por cierto mucho gusto soy Harry Potter y el es mi amigo Ron Weasley"

"Encantada, mi nombre es Hermione Granger" dijo Hermione

"pues, bueno nos veremos en la selección" le respondió como despedida Ron a la vez que se alejaba con Harry diciendo este únicamente adiós.

Vaya parecían agradables, pero no entendió eso ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo ¿que selección?

El tren se había detenido y bajo por una de las tantas salidas y vio como un tipo enorme decía "Los de primer año síganme, por aquí" vio a Harry hablando con el y bueno no le dio mas remedio que seguirlo, después finalmente vio a Neville y Luna corrió hacia ellos y les pregunto con esperanza si habían tenido éxito y la respuesta fue la misma. No.

Se subieron a uno de los botes, Luna, Nev y ella, junto con Penélope Clearwater, parecía una chica agradable y tenia cabello rubio y enrulado. La vista del castillo que tenían era bellísima pero muy apenas pudieron apreciarlo por que pasaron gran parte del camino consolando a el pobre Nev.

De ese modo termino el recorrido en bote y se dirigieron a la enorme entrada del castillo, donde los recibió una señora algo mayor e hizo que la siguiéramos, pasamos unos cuantos pasillos y unas escaleras, seria mejor mostrar atención por que este lugar era enorme no le gustaría perderse en él.

"Ahora, esperen aquí un momento" les dijo la Profesora y se retiro dentro del salón, y durante solo un segundo todo se quedo en silencio. Si, solo un segundo cuando abrió la boca ese rubiecito que vio en el tren suerte estaba fuera de su campo visual, no quería empezar un espectáculo enfrente de todos.

"es cierto lo que decían en el tren, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts" exclamo en voz alta, mientras algunos murmuran ¿quien era? O cosas por el estilo. Yo lo había conocido en el tren y me dio curiosidad ¿que tenia de especial ese Harry Potter? De cualquier forma siguió hablando y se presento así mismo al igual que sus amigos.

"Ellos son Crabbey y Goyle. Y yo soy Draco Malfoy," con que ese era su nombre, eh? Jaja no es muy imaginativo que digamos. Claro yo solo me reí mentalmente y saque una pequeña sonrisa, pero ron no sabía donde se metía y rio por lo bajo claro Malfoy no tardo en responder "Te parece divertido, no he contado un chiste. No necesito preguntar tu nombre esa cara, esa opa usada y vieja debes ser un Weasley" auch, eso dolió "Te habrás dado cuenta que no todos somos iguales"

"si, ya lo note. Menos mal estoy del lado correcto" le respondió Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado. Jaja ¡Toma eso, Malfoy!

En ese momento llego la Profesora y lo que dijo me dejo petrificada "Como tal vez ya sepan, cada alumno será seleccionado a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, su casa será como su familia. Con sus triunfo ganarán puntos si su comportamiento es inadecuado los perderán. Ahora…" Pero la profesora no pudo terminar por que cierto sapo se dio la decencia de aparecer y con ello su preocupado dueño exclamo feliz.

"¡Trevor!" grito Neville y la profesora lo miro severamente por haberla interrumpido "lo siento" fue lo único que logró articular.

"Como decía síganme" y así entramos a un comedor enorme donde habían 5 mesas, cuatro ocupadas por los estudiantes y la de los profesores.

Todos observaban todo alrededor animados, pero yo solo podía pensar algo y era que me podrían separar de Luna y Neville, ¡no era justo! ¡no quería dejarlos! Al parecer Luna noto mi preocupación, o al menos de que iban mis pensamientos, por que apretó nuestras manos mostrando me una gran sonrisa. Y si creo que una parte de mi logró calmarse después de todo, ¿quien dice que no quedaremos juntas?

Todos nos detuvimos al final del pasillo, amontonados y muchos ansiosos de ser escogidos, yo sólo tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago y la pequeña esperanza de ser la ultima.

"¡Hermione Granger!"

¡Perfecto!, ¡Alguien haya arriba realmente me odia!

....

**Hola :) sorry por no actualizar antes jeje gracias a todos los que les esta gustando este fic.**

**XD si no fuera por ustedes nunca me hubiera decidido a terminar el segundo cap. Espero les guste quise poner a Luna y Neville como BeFos de Herms jeje me encantan y también algo de amistad con Teo :D es lindísimo. Pobre Hermione cualquiera estaría aterrado en ¡ser el primero! Hasta sientes como si quisieran que te caigas y te avergüences frente a todos **

**Bueno no tengo idea de cómo llamar a Luna de cariño, mis mejores ideas fueron Lunita y Estrellita XD ¡soy mala en eso! **

**¡¡si tienen idea de cómo decirle plis díganme!!**

**Gracias a todos por leer **

**Hasta el Prox. Cap.**

**XOXOXO**


	3. Cap 3: Primera noche en Hogwarts

**Hola :) ok realmente no creo que valga la pena disculparme por no escribir en muchoooo tiempo tanto que hasta da risa, pero igual lo siento :( realmente no creí que tuviera ningún mínimo talento para escribir, pero vi el fic y algunos de ustedes parece que les gusto .. Así que lo voy a intentar, lo siento si resulta terrible o completamente diferente a mi antigua forma de escribir, los años cambian a las personas :)**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling, lo único mío es la trama del fic y algunos personajes.

Sumary: ¿Qué sentirías si un día despertarás y tus padres te digieran "eres adoptada"?

Para Hermione no fue una sensación grata… más aun si tu verdadera familia es un poco NO convencional

* * *

Mi familia... vampírica?

By Krissel [*]

* * *

"Hermione Granger!" repitió la profesora. Así que lentamente me acerque a la silla con el sombrero. Y tan pronto lo puso en mi cabeza, sucedió una cosa de lo más extraña, ¡alguien empezó a hablar en mi cabeza!

"_Hmm, interesante, veo que posees una inteligencia admirable para una niña de tu edad, pero hay algo mas siento que necesitaras mucha valentía para lo que vendrá en adelante, mmm tal ves en realidad pertenezcas a … _GRYFFINDOR!"

Fue todo tan rápido, no tuve tiempo ni para comprender lo que dijo cuando el sombrero esta fuera de mi cabeza y un de las cuatro mesas aplaudía en bienvenida. Así que corrí a sentarme, tan solo un poco preocupada por Luna y Neville.

Pronto siguieron pasando alumnos, el chico pelirrojo también entro en Gryffindor, Ron al parecer tiene muchos hermanos y todos ellos en Gryffindor, parece una tradición o algo así, yo seguía esperando por Luna y Neville, cuando siguió el turno de chico Harry Potter. Debo admitir lo que sea que hablaba con ese sombrero debía ser importante, juraría que se tomo mas de 15 min en seleccionarlo, aunque tal ves eran mis ansias por saber de mis amigos. Cuando finalmente el sombrero grito GRYFFINDOR! Hubo un completo alboroto todos en la casa aplaudía y vitoreaban incluso los profesores parecían muy interesados en esa selección, ese chico debe ser algo.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron y ambos en frente de mí, cuando finalmente termino el alboroto, la selección continuo. Y yo prestaba tan solo un poco de atención a los alumnos y otro poco a la conversación de enfrente.

"Genial Harry, estamos en la misma casa!" decía Ron. "Ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George, y él es mi hermano Percy"

"Hola un placer" decía Harry con una tímida sonrisa. Parece que a pesar de ser popular no esta acostumbrado a las personas.

"No Harry el placer es nuestro…" dijo Fred

"no te preocupes nosotros nos aseguraremos…" continuo George

"que te diviertas en grande en estos años"

"En Hogwarts!" terminaron juntos. Vaya jaja aunque muy distintos a Jan y Jer aun así me los recuerdan un poco, claro que ellos parecen llevarse mucho mejor que mis gemelos favoritos.

Tan feliz estaba recordándolos que casi se me pasa la selección de Luna, y debo decir ella parecía muy a gusto platicando con el viejo sombrero, y cuando finalmente termino, el sombrero solo grito "RAVENCLAW!" Y justo ahí pude haberme puesto a llorar pero Luna me envió una sonrisa y una mirada … bueno ya saben de esas miradas que ella tiene, y eso me consoló un poco. Lo cierto es que no importa lo maravilloso que sea este lugar, aun tengo un poco de miedo, después de todo quisiera poder contar con alguien que me apoye en toda esta nueva aventura. Entonces siguió Neville, y yo rogaba en mi mente que por favor quedara en Gryffindor, y sin embargo el destino estaba de mi lado? "HUFFLEPUFF!"...parece que no. Por qué? Ni siquiera un día en este castillo y ya me iba mal, tal ves piensen que exagero pero, la verdad es que no soy una persona de muchos amigos así que los pocos que me aceptan como soy no quiero nunca dejarlos ir. Y ahora me alejan de Luna y Neville, y además Jan y Jer están tan lejos que no puedo evitar, aunque sea por un momento desear no haber dejado mi hogar.

"Los de primer año síganme" nos guiaba el hermano de Ron por los pasillos al que seria nuestro dormitorio. Y la verdad ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, la deliciosa cena si que ayudaba a aliviar las penas, además trataba de mantenerme positiva tal ves pueda hacer nuevas amigas en nueva casa, tal ves seria mas fácil llevarme con personas que fueran iguales a mi.

Lamentablemente eso tampoco funciono, estaba en una habitación con dos chicas Parvarti y Lavander, y aunque parecían buenas, solo hablaban entre ellas, de ciertas personas que no conocía, de lo algo que leyeron en una revista que tampoco conocía, y así de muchas cosas, que no creo que hayan notado que tenían otra compañera, pero bueno no es como si pudiera entrar en la platica no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, parece que el mundo mágico si era muy diferente al mio.

Así que me acosté a dormir decidida a que mañana intentaría hablar con ellas y encajar en este nuevo mundo cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

"Ya deja de moverte!"

"Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, estoy preocupada, ¿crees que hicimos bien en dejarla venir? No sabemos lo que nos harán cuando se enteren"

"No se van a enterar, porque no les diremos nada"

"En verdad crees que podamos ocultarlo? Ya sabes lo fácil que detectan las mentiras"

"Si, solo tendremos que alargar la verdad un poco. Diremos que la enviaron a una escuela avanzada para continuar su educación y muy importante diremos que nosotros asistimos con ella"

"Pero! Eso si es mentira! Nos descubrirán seguro! Sabes, mejor hay que entrar y traerla de regreso!"

"Tranquilízate! No necesitas preocuparte tanto, ya discutimos esto, y lo mejor para ella es que aprenda a controlar su magia antes de que se salga de control. Además no estaremos mintiendo, bueno al menos no en parte, ya que estaremos aquí siempre, vigilándola"

"Espero que no nos estemos equivocando, por que su Padre seguro no es un hombre muy amable que digamos. Ahh…, tu crees que nos extrañe?"

"Eso es obvio, te aseguro que si"

"Es que yo ya la hecho de menos"

"Pero si vamos a estar con ella siempre"

"Lo se, pero… ella no lo sabe. Si tiene problemas no sabrá que estamos aquí"

"Hermione es muy fuerte, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Además creo que esto es lo mejor para ella, la ayudara a crecer"

"Jeremy… nuestra pequeña se va del nido"

"Si Janeth … solo espero que aprenda a volar"

* * *

**Ok … fin del cap. :) lamento no poner a Neville en Gry todos sabemos lo mucho que se lo merece, pero si lo ponía a él, o Luna, entonces no creo que se separe de ellos lo suficiente para hacer lazos con Harry y Ron y yo adoro! El Trio Dorado! Espero no estar confundiendo todo :P y que los sentimientos de Herms sean entendibles después de todo aunque haya tenido a Jan y Jer como amigos aun tiene muchas dudas sobre si misma y es muy fácil sentirse sola en un enorme lugar, lejos de casa y amigos **

**Bueno espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste la historia :)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Cap 4: Formando Lazos

**Ok. Episodio 4! Espero les guste! :D**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling, lo único mío es la trama del fic y algunos personajes.

* * *

Mi familia... vampírica?

By Krissel [*]

* * *

"Tu puedes Hermione!...vamos solo un poco mas… auch!... Listo! No me quedo tan mal tomando en cuenta que normalmente Jan me arregla el cabello" dijo la pequeña bruja mientras se miraba al espejo, y así sin mas bajo a tomar su desayuno. Tal ves era un poco temprano, pero a Hermione nunca le ha gustado dormir demasiado, ¿Por qué dormir cuando puedes hacer algo mucho mas divertido despierta? Así que al llegar al Gran Comedor no había muchos alumnos desayunando.

Sin embargo si habían algunos de primero, sobretodo Slytherins, tal ves lo llevan en la sangre? Como sea, Hermione se moría de hambre, sus padres siempre se sorprendían de la cantidad de comida que una pequeña como ella podía ingerir. Mientras comía se empezó a llenar el comedor, vio pasar a Luna y la saludo de lejos. Aun no había señales de Neville, y por un momento se pregunto si se habría quedado dormido. De cualquier forma, había terminado de comer y al ver que unos compañeros de su año se levantaban, ella también se levanto y se propuso seguirlos. ¿Qué es peor que perderse el primer día de clases? Siempre hay unos pobres despistados y ella se aseguraría que no fuera ella.

* * *

Y ahí llegaban, los pobres despistados de los que hablaba, y tenían que ser de su casa! Después de haber sido regañados por la profesora se sentaron y continuo la clase. Debía admitir que aun si le costaron puntos a su casa, (y el primer día! Aun no tenia puntos y ya los estaban perdiendo!), si que la divirtieron un poco es decir que aburrido, habría sido si nadie hubiera llegado tarde y armado un escandalo jaja, y a pesar de ser divertidos ese par parecía de los busca problemas, así que mentalmente se proponía alejarse de ellos. Después de todo Jeri siempre decía _No busques los problemas, tarde o temprano ellos te encontraran. _Hermione a veces se preguntaba como alguien tan joven podía ser tan sabio… tal ves solo era algo de Jeremi.

* * *

Si existen los vampiros, él es definitivamente uno. Ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, piel pálida y un aura misteriosa saliendo de él. Sip definitivamente el Profesor Snape era un vampiro, y de los que asustan. Ahora me encontraba en pociones, con Harry y Ron, los busca-problemas, a mi izquierda y cuando el profesor miro a Harry, no podía creer el desprecio que desprendía su mirada y mientras Harry sin notarlo, solo escribía tranquilamente en su cuaderno. Cuando el profesor empezó a caminar a nuestro lugar, lo patee disimuladamente bajo el banco varias veces, pero volteo a mirar? no! Me incline un poco y vi a Ron tratando de hacer lo mismo, lamentablemente no podíamos mas que deslizarnos un poco sin que el profesor lo notara, y vaya que no queríamos llamar su atención. Ron y yo compartimos una mirada de perdición cuando no logramos hacer nada.

"Sr. Potter!" y ahora si teníamos su atención! Entonces empezó el juego de las quinientas preguntas, aunque yo lo llamaría Ridiculiza-a-un-alumno-indefenso-en-su-primer-día-de-clases, esas preguntas eran por mucho difíciles… bueno difíciles para alguien que no hubiera leído el curso completo y los libros complementarios. Así que ayudar o no ayudar he ahí el dilema. Y aun con la completa seguridad de que esto terminaría horriblemente mal. Abrí la boca y conteste todas las preguntas, y aunque me sentía algo bien al no dejar que se burlara de Harry, la horrible mirada de Cómo-te-atreves-a-acabar-mi-trastornada-forma-de-diversión no me dejo respirar por unos minutos hasta que desvió la mirada. Tal ves me debía sentir orgullosa no desvié la mirada a pesar de lo horrorizada que estaba, y se notaba, pero nunca le había contestado así aun maestro, y aunque él había preguntado, estaba segura que era la clase de preguntas, cuidadito-y-respondas. Sin embargo, sentí un jalón en el brazo y cuando voltee era Harry con una tímida sonrisa y murmuro un "gracias". Yo solo devolví la sonrisa y ahora no tenia dudas sobre si lo que hice estuvo bien, o si me delate como sabelotodo, al menos alguien estaba feliz de que abriera la boca.

* * *

Esta bien todos tenemos un limite, si escucho un leviosáaa mas agh! Estaba tentada a ofrecer mi ayuda pero eso nunca terminaba bien, Jan dijo una vez "déjalos perderse en su ignorancia" después de que un niño me hizo llorar cuando le dije que los delfines no eran peces, pero es que no son! Pero bueno aun contra todos mis instintos y aunque estaba segura que Jan me observaba ahora y gritaba no lo hagas! Voltee a ver a Ron y le explique que lo estaba haciendo mal, tal ves lo dije un poquito… exasperada, o conocen a Mónica de Friends, estoy segura que lo hice ala Mónica. El punto no termino bien, bueno para mi si, levante con facilidad la pluma y el maestro me felicito, pero a mi derecha sentía la molestia de Ron y si, lo arruine.

No me gusta que se enfaden conmigo, pero sé que tenia motivos, así que al terminar la clase fui detrás de él y esperaba disculparme. Pero mientras me acercaba no pude evitar escucharlos y se estaban burlando de mi. Sé que Jan me diría que los ignore y que no valen la pena, pero ni Jan ni Jeri están aquí y lo único que hice fue correr al baño mas cercano mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

Me encerré en cubículo y no aguante mas me solté a llorar, y solo deseaba que Jan y Jeri estuvieran aquí o que Luna y Neville entraran por la puerta diciendo que saben lo que paso y me consolaran pero no tenia esperanza a que sucediera. A veces me gustaría no ser tan lista, aunque tampoco nunca desearía ser tonta, solo regular como todo el mundo, no entiendo por qué desde que era pequeña siempre he tenido facilidad para entender el mundo pero algunas veces, como ahora, desearía no ser especial de ningún modo, ni siquiera ser bruja solo una muggle normal con una familia normal con algunos problemas en la escuela, con amigos. En algún lugar leí _algunos no entienden la cantidad de esfuerzo que ponen otros en ser normales_ ahora si que puedo entenderlo.

Entonces sentí que tocaban la puerta, nunca han llorado hasta ese punto que ni escuchas bien?, rápidamente intente limpiarme las lagrimas pero seguían saliendo así que como pude respondí con un bajito "esta ocupado" y esperaba que se fueran sin mas pero me equivoque.

"Sabes, no deberías llorar, mi Madre dice que te salen arrugas" mis lagrimas se detuvieron un poco, no precisamente por lo que dijo sino por la sorpresa, sonaba como si me quisiera consolar ¿quien me estaba consolando?

"También dice que me sienta orgullosa si la gente habla mal de mi eso significa que me tienen envidia y que por lo tanto soy mejor que ellos" eso me hizo abrir la puerta y tan solo vi a una pequeña rubia, un poco nerviosa parada ahí y algo mas que no entendía, era de Slytherin "Daphne Greengrass?"

Eso solo la puso mas a nerviosa miraba a todos lados y sin pensarlo se puso a la defensiva, "Y bien que harás volverás a esconderte ahí adentro?" un poco mas brusca de lo necesario pero decidí interpretarlo como una extraña invitación a acercarme y en un impulso me arroje a ella con lagrimas renovadas. Y aunque estaba segura que ella no esperaba eso, diablos ni yo lo esperaba!, ni tampoco me había invitado a abrazarla, no pude evitar buscar consuelo en cualquier persona que me lo ofreciera. También estoy segura que si alguien hubiera entrado al baño en ese momento vería a dos chicas, una en un llanto incontrolable y la otra verdaderamente incomoda sin saber que hacer o como consolarla, y por un momento me pregunte, si en verdad alguien entrara pensaría que somos amigas? Pero nadie entro y Daphne se enfrento a algo totalmente nuevo para ella, nadie en su familia demostraba tales momentos de vulnerabilidad, nunca nadie había confiado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos en ella. Pero sin duda alguna le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse conectada con alguien, le gustaba saber que alguien la necesitaba, le gustaba sentirse libre de falsedades, porque sabia que no habían dobles intenciones sabia que no la intentaban engañar, solo estaba una niña insegura que buscaba aferrarse a alguien, pero lo que mas le gustaba era sentir que de hecho la podía ayudar. Y así fue escuchando los miedos e inquietudes de la joven bruja, y mientras Hermione hablaba se sentía cada vez mas ligera y mas feliz, y al final se dio cuenta que las lagrimas ya no eran de tristeza sino de alivio y de felicidad, por que a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por lo sucedido hoy, no pudo evitar agradecer a Ron, porque sin el tal ves nunca hubiera formado una amistad tan sincera y cálida con Daphne. Una amistad que ambas estaban felices haber encontrado.

* * *

**Fin episodio 4! :) **


End file.
